Memory Charms
by DistressedMoonchild
Summary: It's not easy to confess your feelings, sometimes you have to try it again and again...


TITLE: Memory Charms

AUTHOR: Moonchild

RATING: PG-13

PAIRING: HP/DM

GENRE: Romance/ Humour

SUMMARY: It's not easy to confess your feelings, sometimes you have to try it again and again...  


WARNINGS: slash

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

ARCHIVING: please ask

FEEDBACK: welcomed and appreciated

**

MEMORY CHARMS 

**

"Why are you roaming in the middle of the night, Potter? Looking for your parents' ghosts?"

"Don't you start, Malfoy!"

"What, did I hit the mark?"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Or did your little mudblood friend send you away so she could have fun with Weasel? I bet they grew tired of your never-ending whining over that Hufflepuff…"

(menacingly) "Malfoy, I am warning you."

"Let me guess, you can't let me hold you back since Dumbledore waits in his office when you come to sit in his lap. _Ouch!_"

(a body falling on the floor with a thud, evident sounds of fighting, and exclamations, muffled as none of them wants to get caught)

(panting) "I'll show you, you little filthy Death Eater!"

"Yeah, show me Potter…"

"mmpph… Malfoy!… mmmmph… Stop it! Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Malfoy??"

"Malfoy??? Was that a kiss?! And get your filthy hand out of my trousers, now!"

"Oh sorry, Potter, I always believed you to be unenlightened, but I never could imagine that you are _that _dim. Yes, it is called a kiss."

"You, you are sick!"

(sighing and rising himself from the floor) "Indeed I am. And a masochist as well."

"Just stay away from me! You hear me? Stay away!"

"Sure, Potter. It was worth a try, anyway. And, Potter? Before you open your big mouth and tell all about it to your friends… _Obliviate_."

*****

"I don't believe it! First, _you_ insult Hermione in the middle of Potions class. _You_ start a fight with Ron. Then _you_ ruin our potion. Yet somehow _I _manage to get the detention along with you. And now _I_ end up dusting away these giant spider webs, and _you_ are rearranging vials on the shelf in alphabetical order! How could the hell does it happen?"

"Sorry."

(astonished) "What did you just say?"

"I said that I am sorry. About fighting with your friends and getting you into trouble."

(uncertainly) "You never said that you are sorry before."

"Well, I am. You have a problem with it?"

(hastily) "No! I, I am kind of glad that you are. I never wanted us to be enemies."

(whispering) "Me too."

"Good."

(sitting close to each other on the floor)

"Potter, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you hate me?"

"No. We always disliked each other, but I never hated you. And you?"

(deep sigh) "No, I don't hate you, either. Can I make a confession?"

(guardedly) "Alright."

"You sure you won't freak out?"

"Yeah, go on."

"I like you."

(relieved) "Well, it's nice to know that. I would never have guessed, of course, you hide it quite well, but you are kinda alright too..."

"I mean, not just "like", but I like you… a lot. As a girl and a boy. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Oh. _Oh_…"

(carefully) "Are you OK with it? It's not like I will do anything. I just wanted you to know. And… and I was wondering if I could have a chance…"

(embarrassedly) "Malfoy, I don't know what to say. It's, it's such an unexpected turn. Several minutes ago we were enemies, and then you go and declare something like that. I need to think about it, I don't think that I am ready for it. Maybe you should talk to someone, I don't know. I mean, we are both boys and it's weird..."

(dejectedly) "Don't worry, I understand. I suppose we should get back to our task" (nods at the dusty room)

(eagerly jolting up and retreating into the opposite corner) "Yes, you are right. We should."

"Only one more thing, Potter. _Obliviate._"

*****

"Professor? Are you there? I am sorry for bursting in like this, I can't find my quill, I thought maybe I left it here… Malfoy? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Malfoy, I am talking to you."

(sob)

"Malfoy?"

(another sob)

"Are… are you OK?"

(silence; approaching footsteps)

"Err… are you crying? Oh damn. Was it something I said?… Look, I didn't mean to be harsh or anything, I just…"

(sobbing transforms into loud wailing)

"Malfoy, come on! What's wrong with you?"

"I-I can't take it anymore."

(anxiously) "What, what is it, Malfoy?"

"I am so lonely, I don't have anyone"

"That's bullshit! You have a family, you have friends."

"N-no, _you_ have real friends; those are just following me because they are afraid of my father. I am afraid of him, he wants me to become a Death Eater, he, he…"

(awkward patting on the back, the body of the one being consoled purposefully snuggling closer to the consoler)

"Hey, it's alright. No one can make you do anything. We can go to Dumbledore and he will think of something, he will take care of you…"

"Will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Will you take care of me, too?"

"…"

(resumed sobbing)

"I knew it. You hate me, you despise me, like everybody does."

(more patting on the back)

"No, no, no one despises you. I'll… we will be friends if you want us to."

(sounding surprised) "Friends?"

"Yes. Like me, and Ron, and Hermione. They are very nice, you'll see."

(suspiciously) "Just friends?"

(surprised) "Well… yes. What else?"

(tone suddenly growing cold and tired) "Nothing, Potter. Absolutely nothing. Don't dwell on it. Anyway, you should hurry or you will be late for your next class."

"Wait, I don't understand…"

"You are hopeless, it really was a waste of time. _Obliviate_."

***

"Hey Malfoy, you will freeze you ass off."

"Get lost, Potter."

"Why should I? It's so cozy up here, in this cold tower, sitting on dirty stone floor."

"I don't want to see you."

"Too bad. You seem so sulky and uncommunicative lately. I decided to catch up."

"Potter, get lost! I am not in the mood for fighting!"

(coming close) "Guess what, Malfoy? Me neither."

(short struggle, somehow ending in one on top of another)

"Potter, what are you…?"

"Shut up and let me concentrate" (leans forward)

"Pot… mmmph"

"Mmmmph"

( half an hour later)

"Time to move, Draco. Hey, Draco? This dreamy expression on your face, it looks a little odd on you, you know."

(shrugging and reluctantly rising from the floor) "You'll just have to get used to it, I am afraid, _Harry_."

"Guess so. Well, I'll see you later, then? After dinner, in the eastern wing of the 3rd floor?" 

(kissing)

(dazedly) "Yes"

(approaching the exit)

"And, Draco? I hope you won't feel offended, but someone must tell you that: you may be a genius in potion-making, but you are a total crap in memory charms. As well as in persuasion techniques."

"Harry… Harry! You remember?!"

(laughing) "Each and every time. The third one is my personal favourite. Stealing my quill right under Snape's nose…"

"You knew all this time? And you never said anything? You bastard!"

"Oh, come one, don't pout. It was fun! One thing I have to say for you: you can be very persistent sometimes."

**

The End 

**


End file.
